Finding Release
by Shadow'sDelight
Summary: General Skales has been seriously wounded in battle, and it's up to the Fangpyre General to lift his companions broken spirit up, but not without getting his feelings off his chest first. Can both Generals release everything off their chests?


Author Note: Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I had last summited one my _many_ storieson here. ^^; I'm sorry for the long delay, but I have been busy with collage, going back and forth to doctor's appoinment, church and so on. It's been a busy year for all of us I can assume. Anyway, let me introduce you to history behind the story so that, you, dear reader, may have a better understanding of what events that caused General Skales and Fangtom to come to this part in their lives. It all started when I had commented on my very good friend http:/www.~fairytalekitty. screenshot of Skales acting all cute and from there she and I had created a massive story that involve the Ninjago characters and our own fighting General Backstabber the Coraltrie general, then his crazy wife Solorflare killed-then-possesd-the Basilisk she summoned and so forth. We both had a wonderful time so far; the only problem is that we cannot view the lastest of our RP anymore and we're both trying to figure out how to retrieve them back. If anyone has any advice on how to retrieve the rest of our role play it would be very much appreciated. Thank you. ^_^

~lonelynightrain

*Skales' room*  
Skales: Who is it?  
Fangtom *Enters the room* It's me, Fangtom. *Shuts the door behind him*  
*A small amount of tension breaks through the room. As Skales can't read Fangtom's blank, facial expression, and Fangtom is thinking of something to say.*  
Skales *Lowers his head* So...go ahead. Yell at me, Fangtom, I deserve it.  
Fangtom *Slithers to Skales and takes a seat beside him* I...should. I DEFINATLY should yell at you, but I won't.  
Skales *Looks up surprised* What? Why won't you? You have every right too.

~fairytalekitty

Skales *Tries to read his friend's expression* What's up?

~lonelynightrain

*Back in Skales' room*  
Fangtom *Still hasn't said what he wanted to say, but goes ahead get it off his chest anyway* How could you? HOW COULD YOU!  
Skales *Recoils slightly* H-how could I what?  
Fangtom *Hisses* NOT TELL me you were going back to the Coraltrie to receive the antidote? I would have GLADLY helped you, Skales, but these past few days you have REALLY pushed me away! *Faintly blushes at the last remark*  
Skales *Opens and closes his mouth* I-I...  
Fangtom *Barks* Shut up, Skales! Just SHUT UP! *Stands abruptly from his chair knocking it over in the process* *Breaths heavily* All...my life, Skales, ALL my life! I have stood beside you, even when things were rough between both our tribes, I never ONCE left your side! And this *Slams his fist into the table* *Yells* IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?  
Skales *Cowers in fear. Unable to move from his spot, as he is still weak from moving about so much in so little time*  
Fangtom *Stares deep into Skales' eyes as if he was searching his soul* Do...you even realize how much pain you caused me? Emotionally?  
Skales *Stammers* N-no...  
Fangtom *Turns his back to Skales* *Licks his dry lips and clears his throat before continuing* Your lack of attention to me as really bothered me...every since you were *Spats the word out venomously* _PROMOTED_ as General Pythor's Second-in-Command. And also for...betraying me in the Slither Pit at Orabora. You've killed me this time, Skales. You...really done it this time; as if you've never cared about me...at all. You just through our alliance, and our friendship away! *Glances back at Skales* All for PYTHOR'S favor. I couldn't b-believe you just handed him the Sacred Flute, without a care in the world! *Faces Skales again* Do you even IMAGINE how hurt...and ANGRY I was that day! I, honestly, wanted to KILL YOU for that! *Adverts eyes and clears throats* I...thought you were...my friend, Skales. *Squeezes eyes shut* But it turns out that I was wrong. The Fangpyre and Hypnobrai were NEVER meant to be friends in the first place! *Punches the wall and cries*

~fairytalekitty23 hours ago

Scales: N-n-NO! we're still friends! i don't hate you at all and i'm sorry you think *cough* That, it's just...I felt sorry for Pythor. He lost EVERYTHING! i wanted him to know that somebody cared! like me. I know it was wrong to steal the flute, and it's okay, i got payback for that.

*sighs in remorce to see his best friend crying, he never seen him cry ever*

But what i am about to do is a alone job. They know i'm coming and they'll be prepared for a team attack. I don't want anybody getting hurt, Pythor can do without me, and so can everybody else. We barely got out alive from last attack, and that was only a small fraction of them. Please, stay here.

~lonelynightrain23 hours ago

Fangtom *Stares at the wall unable to meet Skales' eyes.* You're...just going to stroll straight into the mouth of that inferred tribe? Just...like that? You've have guts...I'll give you that. *Sighs and looks over his shoulder at Skales* I can understand...and sympathize Pythor for the loss of his tribe, but...don't you think that -if you do follow through with your plans- somebody beside Pythor will miss you?  
Skales *Looks away* I...just need to do this alone. A general has insure the safety of his tribe, right? Even if it means...*Gulps* getting killed in the process. *Clenches hands together* Fangtom...I apologize for...pushing you away like that. I'm...very sorry. Truly, I am.  
Fangtom: You say that...but your expression says other-wise. *Very glum*  
Why...not take me with you. That case if...even anything happens someone will be able to get the others. Please, my old chum, let me help you.  
Skales *Places palms together and draws his fingers to his lips in deep thought*  
Fangtom *Is startled when he feels something hit his scales. Feels of his face and remembers that he had been crying a moment ago* *Wipes his tears way feeling even more depressed than before*

~fairytalekitty22 hours ago

Scales: Okay, you can come with me. They may have a small trick up there Scales...are you postitive you want to come with me? This is dangerous, and you might- *didn't want to finish the sentence*

Fangtom *Tries changing Skales' mind once last time* No, this is wrong. Please Skales, I would rather...*Whispers ashamed* that you died right here, and NOT in the hands of the inferred Coraltrie.  
Skales *Sighs* There is no need of trying to persuade me not to go, I've already made up my mind. You...really don't want me to *Breaths heavily* go *Gulps for air* do you?  
Fangtom *Alarmed by hearing Skales gasp for air and catches him before he hits the ground* Rest...my old chum, _please_ *Closes eyes and incline heads down to Skales' and nuzzles him gently*  
Skales: *wraps arms around him* thank you Fangtom, but there is no way you can make me stay here forever. i have a bad feeling about staying here.  
*gently closes his beaming red eyes*

Fangtom *Helps Skales back down on the bed* *Shakes head. Clueless in what to do or say next*  
Skales *Looks in the worst shape he's been in two days.* *Starts to shiver  
uncontrollably*  
Fangtom *Looks back at Skales* *Smiles sadly* Are you cold, Skales?  
Skales *Nods vigorously. Fangs are chattering together*  
Fangtom *Looks around for something to wrap around Skales with, sees a black, and gray comforter sitting on top of a trunk across from him* *Stands up and quickly slithers over to grab it, and wraps it around Skales*  
Better?  
Skales *Wraps the comforter around him in gratitude* A little. Thank you, Fangtom. *Pulls tail up on the bed and slides his lower half in the warm depths of the garment around him.* *Still shivering, but is slowly starting to regain heat back to his ailing body*  
Scales: *fast asleep as if nothing could ever wake him*  
Scales: *slowly opens his eyes* Fangtom?

*In Skales' room*  
Skales *Still groggy from having a nap* *Yawns* Fangtom? *Yawns once again then stretches* Fangtom, where are yo-! *Hits his head on something solid* Oof!  
*Cranes his neck then slowly sits up and surprisingly sees Fangtom coiled beside him fast asleep with both of his heads above where Skales' head was*  
Skales *Smiles and laughs softly to himself* Hmm...must have worn himself out while...*Sighs* watching over me. *Blushes slightly then wraps his arms around himself. Feels a trickle of a cough forming and does his best not cough loudly*  
Fangtom *Stirs slightly and slowly opens his eyes* *Yawns and blinks to get rid of the sleepiness in his eyes* Mmm? *Without really thinking about it coils his tail around Skales and then dozes off again*  
Skales *Feels something coiling around his tail, gives a strangled yelp of surprise* Ahhh!  
Fangtom *Jerks awake and unfortunately moves his head at the wrong time. Get struck in the jaw by Skales' elbow.* *Screams in pain* ARGH! SKALES! *Hold his hand over his right head's jaw, and does his best to calm Skales down* Skales, calm down! It's just *Notices that he had coiled his tail around Skales. *Turns red in the face* It's ME, chum! *Manages to avoid another blow to the head and grabs Skales by the shoulders*  
Skales *Freezes at Fangtom's touch and stops thrashing* F-Fangtom?  
Fangtom *Breaths heavily and sighs* Easy, Skales...it's _just_ me. There no one else in the room besides us. *Croons softly in hopes of calming his shaken friend down*  
Skales *Pants* I...w-what happened? *Covers his mouth to cough and begins to shiver violently*  
Fangtom *Rubs his aching jaw and sighs embarrassed* I...um...without really thinking about, wrapped my tail around yours. I am sorry for startling so badly.  
Skales *Stares at Fangtom wide-eyed and blushes* Oh. Oh, g-g-geez, F-F-Fangtom, I didn't mean to hit you in the jaw. *Starts to hyperventilate * I woke up and saw you sleeping, and...ohmygosh!  
Fangtom *Takes a hold of Skales and hugs him* Shh...easy. It was an accident, nothing more than an *Laughs* aching jaw and bruise that's all. *Pulls the covers up on Skales with his free hand*  
Skales *Sniffs, surprising the Fangpyre general*  
Fangtom *Concerned* Is everything alright, Skales? It was an accident, nothing to worry ab-..  
Skales *Whimpers as he hugs Fangtom tighter* I'm scared. *Begins to cry softly*  
*Meanwhile in Skales' room*  
Fangtom *Gently rubs his hand on Skales' back, as he tries his best to soothe his broken comrade* Shhhhh...it's alright. I promise I won't let anything happen to you, Skales. *Chokes back a cry* I will do everything and I mean EVERYTHING in my power to make sure that accursed tribe doesn't get you. *Lowers heads and whispers into Skales' ear* Now this I promise, my old chum.  
Skales *Getting worse by the hour and starts to look like a skeleton*  
Please...don't let them...Fang-tom.  
Fangtom *Nuzzles Skales comfortably and softly begins to sing*

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

(Skales *Snuggles closer*)

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

*Outside the hallway, Pythor hears someone singing. Curious, he follows the sound straight to Skales' room.*  
Pythor *Leans his ear on the door and hears..Fangtom singing* *Shocked then whispers* Fangtom...singing? No, way on earth...I wonder if everything is alright. *Very carefully opens the door just a crack and receives the shock of his life. Sees no other than the Fangpyre general, himself...CRADLING Skales in his arms singing*  
Pythor *Inhales sharply instead of doing anything he listens to Fangtom's beautiful singing*

Fangtom:  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oohhh.

Fangtom *Stops singing and much to Skales' surprise and Pythor's shock, he kisses Skales on the cheek* This is for you...*Lifts up Skales' face and stares him in the eyes* My old friend.  
Skales *More surprised than anything, he nuzzles his good friend back* *Whispers* Thank you...that was beautiful.  
Fangtom *Says nothing but continues to hum and hold Skales in his arms*

*Outside*  
*Pythor closes the door gently and backs away. Says nothing but lets a tear fall to the ground and leaves the scene; leaving the two good friends alone*


End file.
